Pretty Cure ~Forever Friends~
Pretty Cure ~Forever Friends~ is a song by Pretty Cures and Aikatsu!. In Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Madan Senki x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Eien no tomodachi Purikyua! Akiramenai kokoro wo motsu egao no shōjo tachi Hitamukina jōnetsu de tada, massugu susumu Mamoritai asu no tame ni ganbaru senaka ni wa Kibō e to habatakeru mienai hane ga aru Hitori hitori kagayaite Hitotsu hitotsu hanatsu negai kanaete yuku Ima kara hajimaru atarashī sekai e Toki wo koete chikara awase tsunagaru kizuna Min'na de waraeru shiawase wo shinjite Gyutto kataku musubi atta atsui yūjō Korondemo tachiagari tsumugareru densetsu Mirai made kakenukeru eien no tomodachi Purikyua! Fukiareru arashi ni sae makenai shōjo tachi Ase to namida no tsubu mo seichō suru akashi Nando demo idonde yuku sumiwataru hitomi ni Hyaku nen saki mo kawaranai yūki ga yadotteru Arigatō ga hibiku sora Aishiteiru nakama ga ite tsuyoku nareru Hikari wo te watasu mata tsugi no sedai e Hoshi no yō ni hizashi no yō ni terashi tsuzukeru Sorezore no mune ni mebaeta mabushisa de Yume no tane wa hana hiraite kirameki ni naru Korondemo tachiagari tsumugareru densetsu Mirai made kakenukeru eien no tomodachi Furimukazu mae wo mite tadoritsuku shinjitsu Hohoemi de tsūji au zenin ga tomodachi! Purikyua! Min'na mo Purikyua! |-|Kanji= 永遠のともだち　プリキュア! あきらめない心を持つ　笑顔の少女たち ひたむきな情熱で　ただ、まっすぐ進む 守りたい明日のために　がんばる背中には 希望へと羽ばたける　見えない羽根がある ひとりひとり　輝いて ひとつひとつ　はなつ願い　叶えてゆく 今からはじまる　新しい世界へ 時を越えて　力あわせ　つながる絆 みんなで笑える　しあわせを信じて ぎゅっとかたく　結びあった　熱い友情 転んでも立ち上がり　紡がれる伝説 未来まで駆けぬける　永遠のともだち　プリキュア! 吹き荒れる　嵐にさえ　負けない少女たち 汗と涙の粒も　成長する証 何度でも挑んでゆく　澄みわたる瞳に 100年先も変わらない　勇気が宿ってる ありがとうが　響く空 愛している　仲間がいて　強くなれる 光りを手渡す　また次の世代へ 星のように　陽射しのように　照らし続ける それぞれの胸に　芽生えたまぶしさで 夢の種は花開いて　きらめきになる 転んでも立ち上がり　紡がれる伝説 未来まで駆けぬける　永遠のともだち 振り向かず前を見て　辿りつく真実 微笑みで通じ合う　全員がともだち!プリキュア! みんなもプリキュア! |-| English= Forever friends with Pretty Cure! Smiling girls with hearts that never give up They just progress onward with earnest passion For protecting tomorrow on their hard-working backs Are pairs of invisible wings that soar towards hope One by one they shine One by one their wishes come true Starting out now towards a new world Overcoming time with assembled power and their connected bonds Everyone smile and believe in happiness Holding tight and strung together with burning friendship Standing up even when they fall creates legends Flying forth to the future, forever friends with Pretty Cure! Unbeatable girls even in the raging storm The beads of sweat and tears are proof of their growth Clear eyes facing up to countless challenges Are filled with courage and are unchanging even after a century "Thank you"s ringing through the sky Because of beloved comrades they become stronger Handing over light onto the next era Like stars, like sunshine they continuing to shine In every heart a spark grows The seeds of dreams bloom and become light Standing up even when they fall creates legends Flying forth to the future, forever friends Facing forward without looking back becomes reality Understanding through smiles, we're all friends! Pretty Cure! Everyone is Pretty Cure! Category:Songs